Systems and devices for correcting abnormal lateral spinal curvature are well-known in the art. Typically, such devices are operative to selectively impart one or more traction forces about a patient's spinal column, usually about the cervical, thoracic and lumbar vertebrae. In this regard, it is well-documented that the selective application of such forces is operative to treat a number of conditions associated with abnormal curvature of the spine, including kyphosis and lordosis. Such traction is further operative to treat pelvic inclination abnormalities that result from the presence of excessively obtuse or acute sacral angle, which is typically recognized in the art as either above or below thirty-nine degrees, and associated with posterior and anterior thoracic translation posture .
Exemplary of such prior art systems include the Standing Sagittal Traction Unit, produced by Chiropractic Biophysics of Evanston, Wyo., which is designed for thoraco-lumbar pelvic spinal correction, and the Regainer 2000 System, produced by Promote Chiropractic of Saugus, Mass., which is operative to impart a compression/extension traction method about the full length of the spine. In this regard, such systems are operative to impart correction forces about the spinal column while the patient maintains a static posture, such as in a recumbent, inclined or seated position.
Despite the effectiveness of such systems to effectuate and accurately apply traction forces to attempt to correct abnormal lateral spinal curvature, such systems have limited effectiveness and suffer from numerous drawbacks. Perhaps the most significant of such drawbacks is that such systems are operative to apply traction forces while the patient remains in a static position. In this regard, clinical data suggests that the static application of traction forces has limited ability to change lateral spine curvature (i.e., curvature of the spine along a sagittal axis), and that when so applied a patient's muscles tend to tighten up to guard or protect the area about which the traction force is applied. Moreover, clinical data tends to suggest that the application of traction forces is less effective when applied to static or slow moving spinal tissues, which occurs when a patient assumes an immobilized position; however, most patients typically must remain immobilized when utilizing prior art systems, such as those discussed above.
In addition to their suboptimal effectiveness, it is also well-known that prior art traction systems typically possess complex, oversized structures having an excessive amount of bulky equipment, such as traction cords, weights, pulleys and the like, that are space inefficient and difficult to operate. Moreover, such systems are well-known to be quite costly, expensive to maintain, and typically can only be utilized in a specialized facility, such as a physical rehabilitation center, doctor's office or the like. As a consequence, the use of such prior art systems is not only expensive to utilize, but often times quite difficult for patients to access.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a device, and more particularly a thoraco-lumbar spine support/brace that is operative to selectively impart a plurality of traction forces, and preferably translational forces about the spinal column and pelvis along a sagittal axis that is substantially more comfortable, efficient and effective than prior art systems, such as those discussed above. There is likewise a need in the art for such support/brace that, by virtue of being capable of applying an effective amount of traction forces to select target areas about the spinal column and pelvis, is able to treat a wide variety of conditions involving abnormal spinal curvature, including but not limited to thoracic kyphosis, lumbar lordosis and pelvic inclination, among many others. Still further, there is a need in the art for such a support/brace that is of exceedingly simple construction, space efficient, substantially less expensive than prior art systems, is portable, and capable of being utilized in environments other than physical rehabilitation centers, doctor's offices and the like. Still further, and perhaps most importantly, there is a need for such a spinal support/brace that is operative to impart corrective translational forces about the spinal cord and pelvis of an individual that further simultaneously allows for patient mobility to thus enable a synergistic effect to occur between the concurrent application of corrective spinal positioning, as accomplished by the application of precise traction forces, coupled with ambulatory treatment.